


I'm God

by SomiMalek



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Real Person Fiction, Video Blogging RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-27
Updated: 2021-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-27 10:08:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30121152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomiMalek/pseuds/SomiMalek
Summary: George breaks up with his abuser, Dream, when he realizes he is actually in love with Drista. Dream doesn't take this so well, so Drista decapitates him.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 72
Kudos: 8





	I'm God

Dream was scum-of-the-Earth, a grade-A asshole and abuser. George flicked his shaggy brunette locks out of his face and swallowed thickly... he didn't know how the younger man was going to take this.

But it didn't matter. Soon enough, he'd be with his _soulmate_ , Drista. Their private relationship was kept top-secret.

"So, basically, I don't want to be with you anymore," he awkwardly explained.

Dream exploded. He screeched and cried like a little baby, snot and tears dribbling and leaking out of him like a faucet for someone who rarely drank any water, beads of sweat dripping from the side of his temple. 

George only pushed him away and walked out the door.

***

Dream laid in his pathetically messy bed, sobbing his sunken, droopy eyes out. He felt so ugly, was so ugly. He didn't understand why George had broken up with him: after all, he was soooo amazing, like a saint: besides, he had only punched George eight times. It wasn't like he was abusive or anything. _Jeez_.

His bedroom door creaked open, the darkness being disturbed by the light from the hallway. He stiffened for a moment and then craned his head to see Drista. She held a machete, and he only had time to jerk up and utter,

"What?"

before his head came slick off.

Drista picked his decapitated head up off the ground and went downstairs with it, Dream's blood leaking onto the flooring.

***

"I got you a present," purred Drista as she batted her lashes cutely, presenting a ribbon-wrapped box to George. The older man gave her a cute smile, showcasing his perfect white teeth. She sighed softly.

He sat the box on his lap, quirking a brow. "Kinda heavy, huh," he mused in curiosity.

His girlfriend giggled and said nothing.

He opened the box and stilled. Drista felt no worry. She watched as his face turned from surprise to confusion to glee.

He carefully placed the box on the space beside him and leaned forward to grab Drista's hands. He placed a kiss on her forehead as she blushed. 

She kissed him on the lips and he kissed back, Dream's decapitated head rolling in its makeshift grave.

They would probably give it to some sleazy homeless man to make use of.


End file.
